Concern for the prevention of theft or accidental loss of valuables carried on one's person has resulted in numerous inventions intended to alleviate the problem. Such designs have varied from conventional money belts to belt supported security receptacles, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,007,505; 1,416,238; and 1,493,594, for example; to wallets with clip assemblies attachable to a belt, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,908,306 and 4,060,876; to wallets equipped with purported locking clips for securely locking the same to articles of clothing, such for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,126,826; 2,652,873; and 2,697,861.
While the prior art devices referred to provide a limited degree of protection for valuables, they possess certain drawbacks which render them not entirely satisfactory.
Security receptacles which are incorporated into the construction of garments tend to reduce the aesthetic appeal of such garments. Devices which are removably clipped to clothing or belts possess the significant disadvantage that they may readily be removed from the clothing without the knowledge of the wearer. The few locking clips heretofore proposed suffer the disadvantage that they have merely a friction fit with the clothing, and thus can also be removed without the wearer's knowledge.